La Tradición del Miércoles en la noche
by Criis.M
Summary: Rose tenía demasiada hambre, cosa no común en ella y menos cuando el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana. Pero ella no era la única con hambre a esa hora, otra persona también compartía su antojo de pasta con albóndigas.


**La tradición del Miércoles en la noche**

_Este pequeño fic está dedicado a Mayra Tapia por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que te guste!_

Rose Weasley había heredado el estómago de su familia, aunque claro, mucho peor. Porque cuando eran las dos de la madrugada su estómago insaciable pedía comida. Usualmente, cuando esas cosas pasaban ella ignoraba el molesto ruido de su estómago y continuaba durmiendo. Pero ese día, no pudo resistirlo y silenciosamente se levantó y se encaminó hacia la cocina del castillo.

Tenía antojo de una buena pasta de albóndiga, sabía que se tardaría un poco en cocinarla, pero la magia estaba a su favor y aún faltaba demasiado para el amanecer. Así que sonriendo por lo que pronto comería, llegó fácilmente a su destino. Le dio cosquillas a las peras y entró al lugar para darse cuenta de que éste ya estaba ocupado.

-Buenas noches Weasley.- ¡Genial! ¿Qué hacía él allí? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el oxigenado inútil de Slytherin también tenía hambre, porque estaba cocinando justamente lo que se le había antojado. Así que en vez de responder con mala cara, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro (la más bonita que se le ocurrió) y dijo:

-¡Malfoy! Buenas noches, espero que estés bien…

-Lo estoy, pero dentro de poco estaré mucho mejor…- susurró lo último mirando con una sonrisa la salsa hirviendo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó saboreando el aire impregnado por el rico olor de la salsa. Scorpius la ignoró, continuó cortando las zanahorias como si ella no estuviese allí. Mientras que nuestra pelirroja observaba todos los movimientos del rubio por encima del hombro masculino.

-Hago una poción…- indicó sarcástico.

-¡Oh! Huele muy bien…

-Parece que el sueño te ha afectado el cerebro comadreja…

-Mi cerebro está afectado por el hambre, son cosas distintas. – Scorpius detuvo lo que hacía para girarse y observarla. La chica estaba hecha un desastre, tenía el cabello pelirrojo revuelto, la pijama de rayas arrugada y la cara marcada de almohada. Estuvo tentado a soltar una risita, pero sólo sonrió.

-¿Qué clase de persona tiene hambre a esta hora?-

-Un Weasley tiene hambre a todas horas y a juzgar por tu presencia en la cocina, deduzco que un Malfoy también.

Scorpius tardó unos minutos en responder, en los cuales se dedicó a echar la zanahoria en la salsa hirviendo, pero Rose pudo notar que estaba sonriendo. – No sabía que cocinabas.

-No sabes muchas cosas de mí. Pásame el vino…- Rose obedeció, el rubio tomó la botella y vertió en la salsa unos sorbos. - ¿Quieres quitarte de encima Weasley? Me imposibilitas el trabajo.

-Lo lamento…- respondió la pelirroja tomando una butaca y sentándose en ella, lejos del alcance del rubio pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ver lo que hacía.

-Supongo que también querrás…

-Supones bien…

-Y si estuviera cocinando viseras de pato, ¿Hubieses querido?

-Amo las viseras de pato. Mi abuela lo cocina delicioso – Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

-Estás demente pelirroja.

-¿Vienes a menudo a esta hora?

-No - negó el chico metiendo la pasta en la olla. – sólo los miércoles.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque es una tradición…- Rose frunció el ceño, Scorpius se explicó.

-Mi mamá y mi papá tenían la costumbre de venir a cocinar todos los miércoles en la madrugada, fue así como se enamoraron. Como verás, desde ese día se ha mantenido la tradición. En este momento mi madre y mi padre deben estar en la cocina de mi casa preparándose un plato de pasta con albóndigas. Siempre es así.

-¡Vaya! Jamás hubiese imaginado a tu padre en esto…- Scorpius no se ofendió, sólo sonrió.

-Yo los descubrí cuando tenía siete años. Fue entonces cuando me explicaron la razón de esa locura, desde ese día todos los miércoles me despertaban. Al principio fue tedioso, pero valía la pena, mis padres hacen la mejor pasta del mundo. Además, mi mamá en mi honor cocinaba galletas. Seguramente mañana en el desayuno me mandará una porción…

Rose sonrió. Nunca hubiese imaginado que una familia tan rígida y fría como los Malfoys compartieran una tradición tan hermosa. Scorpius parecía un niño mientras contaba la historia y era la primera vez que se sentía tan cerca de él. Usualmente el trato entre ellos era de respeto y responsabilidad ya que ambos eran prefectos, pero nunca habían establecido un vínculo, no hasta esa noche.

-Que bonito… en mi familia la única tradición que tenemos es comer pollo frito todos los domingos… - confesó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, recordando como su padre se llevaba todas las presas de pollo dejándolos a ellos sin nada, Ronald Weasley amaba el pollo.- ¿Todas las noches cocinan pasta?

-No, es decir, sí es siempre pasta, porque como verás es lo más rápido. Lo único que cambia es la salsa.

-Ya veo…

El tiempo fue pasando entre ellos lentamente, mientras charlaban cómodamente, conociéndose un poco más. Rose se sorprendió de la habilidad natural que Scorpius tenía en la cocina y se sintió algo atraída por él. Y como no hacerlo, el chico era precioso, parecía uno de esos personajes de las novelas de Sherrilyn Kenyon, atractivo, misterioso y prohibido. Porque estaba segura que tanto su familia como la de él, jamás permitirían que algo sucediera entre ellos. Lo cual era una lástima, Rose siempre había querido un hombre que se defendiera en la cocina.

-¡Voilá!- exclamó Scorpius con una sonrisa amplia mientras colocaba el plato de pasta frente a la pelirroja.

-Se ve delicioso.

-Buen provecho señorita Weasley.- Rose tomó el tenedor y lo ensartó en la pasta, llevándose un gran bocado a la boca, y tuvo que admitir que fue la gloria. ¡Estaba exquisito! La mejor pasta con albóndigas que jamás había comido, ni siquiera su abuela lo igualaba.

-Esto está… Merlín…- Scorpius tomó un sorbo de vino, sus ojos grises brillaban satisfechos, le gustaba la expresión que la chica había puesto, además él sabía que su pasta era deliciosa.

Y así, entre risas y bocados de pasta Scorpius compartió su tradición con Rose Weasley, se sentía bien, porque ahora ya no estaba sólo.

Rose se levantó el jueves con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía algo de sueño, pero no importaba, la había pasado genial con una buena comida y una buena compañía. Se sentó en el comedor de su casa y saludó a algunos cuantos amigos, tomó el libro de fantasía que estaba leyendo y lo abrió. No iba a desayunar, estaba muy llena de la noche anterior. Sintió el bululú de las lechuzas, pero no hizo caso, sabía que no iba a recibir nada ese día. Pero como siempre, se llevó una sorpresa. Una lechuza negra estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola con sus grandes ojos amarillos. De bajo de sus patas, traía un paquete cuadrado y un pequeño pergamino atado. Lo desató y observó la impula letra masculina que decía:

"_Lamento no haberte dado postre hace unas horas, no estoy perfeccionado en el arte de los dulces, pero nadie supera a mi madre. Y como siempre, a primera hora me mandó una porción de galletas, te mando la mitad para que las disfrutes. Nos vemos la semana que viene a la misma hora._

_SM"_

FIN

_Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo de esta parejita. Me gustó mucho como quedó. Un saludo a todas y en especial a mi bella amiga May. Espero que te haya gustado. Un beso_

_Cris._


End file.
